A Christmas Dream
by IheartItaly
Summary: When a girl has a wish she wants to come true, it's up to Italy to help her get her wish.
1. Chapter 1

A Christmas Dream

{This is a Christmas dream a had Friday morning. It actually is my second but I can't remember much of the first. I hope you still like it. Now R&R}

The time was world war II...

Italy sighed as he helped stack his Christmas gifts with the other Christmas gifts from the people by the train station. Pookie sat in the snow next to him.

"Germany," Italy said as he gave his friend a sad look as if he was begging if he could keep just one. Germany shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Italy. But you know I can't go against ze Fuhrer," he said. Italy nodded. He wore a blue jacket with a hoodie and his pants were blue as well. Germany only had a scarf with his uniform.

Then a girl around 16 or 17 came up. She held two gift bags. She smiled at Germany. She wore a green jacket with green pants. Her hair was light brown

"Hello, Germany. I'm Rebecca. Do you know how to sew?" Germany gave her an awkward smile and an apologetic look.

"You're horrible at it, aren't you?" She said, almost in tears. Before Germany could answer his phone rang. Hie answered it and stood at attention.

"Ja! Ich mache es sofort, {Yes sir! I'll do it immediately}" The he hung up the phone. Italy and the girl, "Ze Fuhrer vants me." and he left without anything else said.

"Wait!" Rebecca cried as she tried running after them, but she bumped into Italy. She fell on her bum and frowned at him.

"Watch where you're going! I'm trying to follow Germany!"

"Sorry, but he's got important work to do. Why are you after him anyway?" The Italian asked as he picked up Pookie. Rebecca smiled.

"I met him two weeks ago and decided that I wanted to marry him. They have a contest. Whoever makes the best weeding dress is the one who gets married. I wanted to marry Germany on Christmas."

"But Christmas is a few days away! Does Germany even know you?" Italy asked. Rebecca looked away and blushed.

"No, I only met him once. I even got the dress materials," She held up the two gift bags.

"I'ma sorry. But he'sa not interested on being married anytime soon.," Italy said, looking at the ground. He wanted to say, 'Sorry, but I don't think he would be interested in you'. But that's kinda rude, right?

"No!" Rebecca began to cry. Italy heard a train whistle blow and grabbed her hand.

"Quick, hide!" They ran behind a store and watched as the train came to a halt. Two Germans jumped off and began loading up the gifts.

"Quickly with zat!" They heard one of them shout. Rebecca frowned.

"What do they think they're doing?"

"They're taking the Christmas gifts from the people. The Fuhrer ordered it. They've done it for four years now. Ever since the war started," Italy told her.

"You mean they're taking everything from them? Why?" She asked. Italy shrugged.

"The war takes everything, I hear. The Fuhrer says that we don't need it during this time, so he takes it away."

"That's horrible!" Rebecca said. Italy nodded.

"Si, but as long as we have the Christmas spirit nothing can be taken away from us," then he leaned in close for a whisper. "You know what? Even Germany saves at least one gift. So even if all the gifts get taken away, he always hides one for everybody."

"Really? How nice of him," Rebecca smiled. Italy nodded but thought it best not to mention the fact that his older brother, Prussia, often stole them before they could get their gifts. 'A greedy shvine' was what Germany often called him. Then Italy had an idea.

"I got an idea! Why don't I'a help you make the dress?" he suggested. Rebecca smiled.

"Could you? That would be great!" then her smile faded, "But what's the point if I don't have a groom?"

"But the wedding dress is part of your wish, right? Maybe somebody will marry you before Christmas passes? You never know," Italy said. Rebecca thought about it, then she smiled.

"Alright, let's try it!" Then they went off to prepare the dress.

{Sorry, that's the end of my dream! I'll make more, so don't worry if you're interested in this story. Rebecca will get her wish. It'll only be made up of two chapters. Next chapter will be the last.}


	2. Chapter 2

Italy smiled as he and Rebecca began to sew the wedding dress. It was taken slow since neither of them knew very much about sewing. But they laughed and talked and had a good time, so who's complaining?

"It's beautiful," Rebecca breathed. Italy nodded in agreement.

"Si, beautiful for a pretty lady!" he smiled. Rebecca blushed and looked away. When they finished the white dress, Rebecca was beginning to cry. Then she hugged Italy.

"That you, Italy! So much!" Then a knock on the door interrupted the happy moment. Italy looked worried.

"Hide the dress!" Italy told Rebecca. Rebecca looked worried as well, but she took the dress and went off to hide it. Italy swallowed as he approached the door. Someone knocked again. Italy's hand trembled as he slowly turned the door nob. He almost squeaked as he saw who was on the other side. It was a German officer!

Italy tried to smile.

"Ciao!" he said as he gave him a left hand salute. The German Officer raised an eyebrow as he stared at the nervous Italian.

"Guten tag. I've come to inspect ze home. Are zhere any unimportant items in zis house?" he asked. Italy had a bad feeling what the German meant when he said 'unimportant items'.

"U-u-unimportant items?" Italy smiled nervously. The German nodded.

"Ja, I believe it's vhat people call 'Christmas gifts'." Italy began to sweat. He laughed loud nervously.

"No, why would I have 'Christmas gifts'?" Italy said, trying to sound as if he didn't know what Christmas was. The German frowned.

"You seem a bit nervous. Perhaps I should inspect ze home?"

"NO!" Italy screamed in accidental panic, "I'a mean...you can't. I'ma...busy...cleaning!" he said, making a quick excuse.

"I von't be long," The Officer said as he took a step closer to the door. Italy held out his hand.

"No! It'sa...very dusty...cough, cough. You'a wouldn't want to come in. It'sa very dirty and the house is a mess," he said. The German stared at him a moment, then he nodded.

"Very vell. I shall come back later zen," then his tipped his hat, "Guten tag."

"Ciao!" Italy squealed as he quickly closed the door. He let out a huge deep breath and saw Rebecca.

"Did you hide the dress?" he asked her in a whisper, thinking the German Officer was listening through the door. Rebecca nodded. Then they both let out a sigh.

"I can't keep it here forever. Why don't you take it back to your place?" Italy suggested. Rebecca nodded. Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Italy. For everything." Italy smiled.

"No problamo."

"Okay, it'sa all clear," Italy said as he looked behind a corner beside a shop. Rebecca looked to, then she smiled at Italy.

"This means a lot to me. I'll never forget this day," she said. The two said goodbye and Italy watched her leave. Then a man walked up to her.

"Rebecca, right?" he asked. Rebecca nodded and smiled as she recognized the man.

"Tommy! I didn't know you were here."

"I've noticed you for a long time. I've actually wanted to ask you something," Tommy said.

"Oh, what is it?" Rebecca asked him. Tommy rubbed the back of his head.

"I was thinking. I wanted to marry you for a long time. And I was hoping-" before he could finish his sentence, Rebecca threw her arms around his neck.

"Of course I'll marry you!" Tommy smiled.

"Oh, wonderful!"

"I want to get married on Christmas!"

"That can be arranged!" Tommy said as he and Rebecca walked off. Italy smiled as he watched them leave. Then Germany came up to him.

"Italy, vhat are you doing here?"

"Oh, hi, Germany!" Italy said.

"I feel bad about not helping zat girl. But it vas an emergency und orders are orders. Vhat ist vrong with you anyvay? You look like an idiot," Germany said as he noticed Italy's look. Italy smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just happy for her. She found love."

"Oh, very good zen," Germany said.

"Her wish came true," Italy said, still dazed. Then he frowned.

"Vhat's vrong?" Germany asked. Italy sighed.

"I'a wish I had somebody special," he said. Germany put a hand on Italy's shoulder.

"You have me und Japan. Zat ist all zat's important," he said. Italy smiled and nodded in agrement as he and Germany walked back home.

The end

{I hope you enjoyed it. Originally in my dream, Germany was married to a human woman. I don't know why, but she didn't say anything and only had one appearance. I had her originally in the story, but I decided to take her out.}


End file.
